


The Gift

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For NCIS LFWS. Title from Stargate Atlantis Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Kate slammed the door of her car and thumbed the lock button on her key fob, today was going to be one of those days. She just knew it. So far this morning, she’d showered in cold water, broke her hair brush and managed to forget her door keys – which also contained her drawer keys for her desk in the bullpen. Two weeks on vacation was seriously not enough. Turning towards the security check point and elevators, she spotted Gibbs, phone to his ear and frown on his face. Casually, as she normally would, she joined him heading for the check point and waited for his called to finish.

“OK,” he said shortly and hung up. “Morning, Kate.”

“Morning. Someone’s starting early,” she indicated the phone still in his hand as they joined the queue through security.

“Director wants to see me,” Gibbs explained following her through the metal detector. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped.

“Agent Gibbs.” They turned together to one of the security guards who quickly beckoned him over. He gave Kate a look that made her just as curious of he was and headed towards the office. Kate followed, wondering what could possibly make them stop someone when the alarms didn’t go off. Kate stopped in the doorway and watched as Gibbs moved over to the desk. She’d managed to spot a box before he’d blocked her view.

“Someone just dropped the box off, gave your name and left again,” the guard said. Kate quirked a brow as Gibbs leaned forward to take a better look. “They said it was a gift. When we opened it to make sure it wasn’t a bomb, we found... that.”

Kate took a step forward, her curiosity getting the better of her and she tried to peek over Gibbs’ shoulder to see what was in the box. Her steps must have told him she followed because he turned and caught her eye before indicating the box.

“Job for you Kate,” he said with a grin. Both her eyebrows shot up and she moved over to look down into open box.

“A baby? Someone sent you a baby?”

“Looks that way.”

“You’re not even curious who sent...” she paused to look down at the baby, trying to work out if it was a girl or a boy. “Her?” she said spotting the pink top poking out over the white blanket.

“Pick her up and let’s go find out,” he said calmly. Kate scoffed, glared at him for a moment and then reached carefully into the box to pick up the baby. Disturbed, the baby cried a little as Kate settled her in her arms and then the baby sighed and dropped back into dreamland. She couldn’t help but smile at the bundle as she turned towards the door, not paying attention as Gibbs picked up the box with a tissue to avoid brushing off finger prints.

Kate could feel him watching her all the way up to the bullpen and the second they stepped out of the elevator all eyes seems to turn in their direction. She followed Gibbs around to her desk ignoring Tony’s raised brow, she could practically feel the jokes and inappropriate comments lining up in his brain.

“Something you wanna share, Kate?”

“No,” she said simply. She turned to look at Gibbs who just smiled at her.

“So who’s baby is it?”

“Mine,” Gibbs said, not bothering to look away from his screen to take in Tony and McGee’s reactions. “And Kate’s,” he added thumping his keyboard.

“She was only gone for two weeks and I think I would have noticed her getting fat,” Tony said getting up and making his way to Kate’s desk. “It’s just not possible.”

“Actually,” McGee said, turning his attention back to the computer. “There are quite a few stories of women who carry and go into labour without knowing they were pregnant to start with.”

“Kate knew,” Gibbs said.

“Gibbs!” she tried for scolding for the joke, but found she only sounded too amused. “I was never pregnant.”

“You adopted a baby with Gibbs?”

“She has now,” Gibbs said holding up a piece of paper. “Baby belonged to an old friend’s daughter,” he told her. “She’s hoping I’ll be able to give her a better life.”

“Poor kid,” Tony muttered.

“Does she have a name?” Kate asked looking down as the baby began to wake.

“Janet.”

“Huh,” McGee said, sounding just a little too enthralled by the name.

“What’s so interesting about the name Janet?” Tony asked.

“Janet means gift from God.”

“Well God definitely didn’t leave this beauty at Gibbs’ door.” She knew instantly that Tony would take that the wrong way.

“What were you doing at Gibbs’ house?”

Kate and Gibbs shared a smile before he started work.


End file.
